


Everything You Ever

by Ursa_Tattoo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't think things could be the same, did you? (Inspired by the poster for The End)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my tumblr. I'm not ready for March 9.

Tom had been in agonizing pain before, but this really took the cake.

Blood pooled around his broken body as he lay on the ground, his breathing shallow. A figure stood over him, presumably the one who shot him. He heard muffled swearing from the figure. Much as it was probably a bad idea, he shifted his view to the person standing over his body.

It was Tord. He felt... more surprised than he should've, to be honest. Tord's eyes were overflowing with tears, startled horror clear in his expression. The water dripped down his chin, mingling with the blood quickly spreading out beneath Tom.

"Fuck, what have I done?" Tord sobbed. He dropped his pistol and dropped to his knees, ignoring the blood soaking into his dark jeans. He lifted Tom's head in his hands, searching his face for... Tom didn't really know.

"Stay with me, okay? We'll get you help." Tord said, his voice cracking.

Tom shook his head weakly, rolling it a little in Tord's hands.

"I'm probably not going to survive this. Thanks a lot, you commie bastard." Tom said weakly. He coughed, and blood dripped from his lips.

"Now is not the time, Jehovah's Witness." Tord said bitterly.

"Tell the others I'm sorry for everything." Tom coughed again, blood spraying on Tord's tear-streaked face. "And you know? I've always thought of you as a friend."

"Now is not the time to get sappy, Tom! Stay with me!" Tord shouted.

"I'll try, but this hurts like a bitch." Tom said. He could feel the bullet that had just skidded past his lung. It sat like a weight in his chest.

"You'll be okay. You have to be." Tord finally dialed 999. Tom closed his eyes.

-:-::-:-

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Tom awoke, his head fuzzy and vision blurry. He blinked to clear it, which worked a little. Edd, Matt, and Tord sat in the hospital chairs, each clearly worried out of their minds. Tom coughed, and all three looked up as one. Edd rushed over to his hospital bed, smiling in relief.

"Tom! You're awake!" He exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Tom asked, his voice rough and raspy from disuse.

"You were out for three days!" Matt exclaimed. "We weren't sure when you were going to wake up."

"What exactly happened?" Tom asked, his voice a little stronger.

"Tord called you an ambulance for your bullet wound, but the blood loss was pretty severe and so you went into a coma." Edd explained. Tom tried to turn his head, but he was too weak, so he settled for shifting his gaze onto Tord. Tord was trying very hard to not make eye contact as he wrung his hands and shifted in his chair. He almost seemed to be squirming. Good.

"Could I talk to Tord? Alone?" Tom asked, not shifting his gaze.

"Whatever you need." Edd said, removing himself and Matt from the room. "We'll go pick up some food, it's been a while since any of us have eaten anything."

Edd shut the door behind them, and the only noise was the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Why? Why'd you save me?" Tom asked.

"We're friends, Tom." Tord said quietly.

"Friends don't generally shoot each other in the chest. Why did you save me." Tom said flatly.

"I... I didn't mean to shoot you. The safety was off and I accidentally hit the trigger." Tord sounded weary. "We've had our differences, but I'd never mean to actually shoot you."

"You hit me with your car once. On purpose." Tom stated.

Tord actually winced. "I've mellowed a lot since we last saw each other. Things have changed."

"Yes, they have." Tom said. He paused for a moment. "I don't think you should stay."

"What?" Tord asked, startled.

"Things are different. We don't even have space for you in the house, let alone in our lives." Tom turned to face Tord, wincing as he did so before schooling his face back into a stony mask. "It's been a joy seeing you again, really, but goodbye, good luck, good riddance."

Tord drooped a little. "I... I get it." He stood. "I know when I'm not wanted." He walked to the closed door and opened it, sparing one last look at Tom before he left.

"And by the way, Tom? I really do think of you as a friend."

And then he was gone, with the clinical sound of the heart monitor the only thing that remained.


End file.
